wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Where's Jeff?/Gallery
Gallery Song File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!678.jpg|"WHERE'S JEFF?!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!679.png|Where's Jeff? File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!680.png|Greg, Jeff, and Dorothy File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!681.png|Jeff, Greg, Dorothy, and Anthony File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!682.png|Jeff, Greg, and Anthony File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!683.png|Jeff sleeping on the Big Red Car Kiddie Ride V2 File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!684.png|The Wiggles File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!685.png|Jeff sleeping at Hoyts Cinema File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!686.png|Murray and Jeff at Hoyts Cinema File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!687.png|Jeff sleeping in his bed File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!688.png|Jeff and Greg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!689.png|Murray, Jeff, and, Greg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!690.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!691.png|"Looky, looky here" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!692.png|"Looky, looky there" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!693.png|"Looky, looky, looky, looky" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!694.png|"Looky everywhere" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!695.png|"Looky, looky here" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!696.png|"Looky, looky there" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!697.png|"Looky, looky, looky, looky" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!698.jpg|"Why-yi-yi-yi" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!699.png|Jeff sleeping while fishing File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!700.png|Jeff and Anthony File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!701.png|Jeff sleeping at State Rail Authority of NSW File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!702.png|Murray and Jeff at State Rail Authority of NSW File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!703.png|Jeff sleeping on a pile of balloons File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!704.png|The Wiggles on a pile of balloons File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!705.png|Greg, Anthony, and Murray holding their arms File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!706.png|Jeff hiding behind the Other Wiggles File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!707.png|Jeff sleeping on the beach File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!708.png|Jeff and Anthony on the beach File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!709.png|Jeff sleeping on a rowing boat File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!710.png|Murray and Jeff on a rowing boat File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!711.png|Jeff and Wags sleeping File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!712.png|Jeff sleeping in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!715.png|Jeff and Anthony in the Sydney Symphony Orchestra File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!716.png|Jeff sleeping on the slippery dip File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!717.png|Jeff waking up on the slippery dip File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!718.png|The Wiggles and the koalas File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!719.png|Jeff in Manly Art Gallery an museum File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!720.png|Jeff sleeping at a snake exhibit File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!721.png|Jeff sleeping at home while watching TV File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!722.png|Jeff sleeping in front of Archibald Fountain File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!723.png|A Paraglide File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!724.png|Jeff sleeping while riding a paraglide Where'sJeff-46.jpg|Jeff sleeping on a stack of potatoes Where'sJeff-47.jpg|Jeff at the library File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!725.jpg|Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!726.jpg|"Did someone say Jeff?" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!727.jpg|"Jeff!" File:WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!728.png bandicam 2019-03-18 14-50-41-817.png|Jeff and Anthony balloons in the 2003-2005 Tour bandicam 2019-03-18 14-50-42-629.png|Granthony bandicam 2019-03-18 14-50-43-246.png|The Awake Wiggles bandicam 2019-03-18 14-50-43-751.png|The Non-realistic Wiggles Balloon bandicam 2019-03-18 14-50-44-263.png|The Wiggles And Wiggly Dancer bandicam 2019-03-26 17-09-04-298.png|Anthony Wiggle And Jeff Balloon bandicam 2019-03-26 17-12-47-101.png|Jeff Balloon Fall Down bandicam 2019-03-27 13-37-28-293.png|The Awake Wiggles And Wiggly Dancer bandicam 2019-03-27 14-30-26-239.png|Greff And Brett 215604 10150172716721838 3569592 n.jpg|Jeff in 2004 Wiggles0322.jpg|Twaptain And Wiggly Dancer DSC_1616 (Medium).JPG|The Awake Wiggles Tour 2003 - 2005 DSC_1619 (Medium).JPG|The Awake Wiggles In The 2003-2005 Tour DSC_1626 (Medium).JPG|The Non-realistic Wiggles In The 2003 - 2005 Deleted Scenes Where'sJeff-AlternateScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping at the library in an alternate scene Where'sJeff-DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff sleeping under a beach umbrella in a deleted scene Where'sJeff-DeletedScene2.jpg|Jeff sleeping at Sydney Academy in a deleted scene Where'sJeff-DeletedScene3.jpg|Jeff riding in an elevator in a deleted scene Where'sJeff-DeletedScene4.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a toy store in a deleted scene Bonus Clip WearingSunglasses1.jpg|Jeff feeling hot WearingSunglasses2.png|Community Service Announcement: Wearing Sunglasses File:WearingShoes1.png|Jeff walking in bare feet File:WearingShoes2.png|Jeff's socks File:WearingShoes3.png|"Do your feet hurt when they walk on rough ground? Are those sticks and stones uncomfortable under your toes?" File:WearingShoes4.png|"Why not try shoes." File:WearingShoes5.png|Community Service Announcement: Wearing Shoes File:WearingShoes6.png|Jeff putting his shoes on File:WearingShoes7.png|Jeff's socks and shoes File:WearingShoes8.png|Jeff finishing put on shoes File:WearingShoes9.png|Jeff giving a thumbs up File:TakingtheElevator1.png File:TakingtheElevator2.png|Jeff File:TakingtheElevator3.png File:TakingtheElevator4.png File:TakingtheElevator5.png|Community Service Announcement: Taking the Elevator File:TakingtheElevator6.png File:WearingaHat1.png|Hot Jeff File:WearingaHat2.png|Jeff File:WearingaHat3.png File:WearingaHat4.png File:WearingaHat5.png File:WearingaHat6.png|Community Service Announcement: Wearing a Hat File:JumpingontheTrampoline1.png|Wags tired File:JumpingontheTrampoline2.png|Wags File:JumpingontheTrampoline3.png|Wags jumping on the trampoline File:JumpingontheTrampoline4.png|Wags falling off the trampoline File:TakingaBreak1.png File:TakingaBreak2.png File:TakingaBreak3.png File:TakingaBreak4.png File:TakingaBreak5.png File:TakingaBreak6.png File:Fishing1.png|Jeff feeling bored File:Fishing2.png|A fishing hook File:Fishing3.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Fishing File:Sleeping1.png|Murray yawning File:Sleeping2.png|Murray feeling sleepy File:Sleeping3.png|Murray showing sleepy eyes File:Sleeping4.png|Murray having an idea File:Sleeping5.png|Murray falling asleep File:Sleeping6.png|Jeff and Murray File:Sleeping7.png|''"Jeff not included."'' File:Sleeping8.png|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Sleeping File:Hats(WSCA)1.png File:Hats(WSCA)2.png File:Hats(WSCA)3.png File:Hats(WSCA)4.png File:AttheMovies1.png|Community Service Announcement: At the Movies File:AttheMovies2.png|A man blocking Jeff's spot File:AttheMovies3.png|Jeff File:AttheMovies4.png|Jeff moving to a different spot File:AttheMovies5.png|Jeff watching the movie File:AttheMovies6.png|Another man blocking Jeff's spot File:AttheMovies7.png|Jeff shrugs File:AttheMovies8.png|so he enjoys the movie, anyway. File:EatinganApple1.png|Jeff File:EatinganApple2.png|An apple File:EatinganApple3.png|Jeff holding an apple File:EatinganApple.jpg|Wiggly Community Service Announcement: Eating an Apple HangingClothes1.jpg|Jeff trying to hang up a shirt HangingClothes2.jpg|Jeff's shirt HangingClothes3.jpg|Jeff failing HangingClothes4.jpg|Jeff listening HangingClothes5.jpg|Jeff having an idea HangingClothes6.jpg|A clothespin HangingClothes7.jpg|Jeff holding a clothespin HangingClothes8.jpg|Jeff hanging up a shirt with a clothespin HangingClothes9.jpg|Community Service Announcement: Hanging Clothes EatinganApple.jpg|Jeff eating an apple AskingforDirections1.jpg|Subway AskingforDirections2.jpg|Dorothy in the outback AskingforDirections3.jpg|Dorothy nodding while listening AskingforDirections4.jpg|Community Service Announcement: Asking for Directions AskingforDirections5.jpg|''"That way, Dorothy."'' AskingforDirections6.jpg|Jeff AttheLibrary1.jpg AttheLibrary2.jpg AttheLibrary3.jpg|Jeff at the library AttheLibrary4.jpg AttheLibrary5.jpg AttheLibrary6.jpg AttheLibrary7.jpg AttheLibrary8.jpg AttheLibrary9.jpg|Community Service Announcement: At the Library AtthePlayland1.jpg|Jeff at Lollipop's Playland AtthePlayland2.jpg|Lollipop's Playland Teacup Ride AtthePlayland3.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy at Lollipop's Playland HulaHoop.jpg|Jeff hula hooping Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries